Stress Relief
by Henta1Rampag3
Summary: Shizuka deduces that Takashi is under severe stress levels, and it can affect the survival of the group. She wonders if using her medical knowledge, she can help him manage his stress in the most productive, mutually beneficial way possible. TakaxShizu. Rated M for like 1000 reasons. Requested.


Night had fallen hours ago, and the group of survivors had stopped at a Love Hotel to wait it out. The place had generator power. It was located in a section of Tokyo relatively clear of Them. They were exhausted, and could not walk any farther. It had many beds, each in a different room, and after a year or so of traveling together they hardly ever got time alone.

Whatever the reasons were, out of all the places in Japan, they were still sleeping in a Love Hotel. Takagi had protested, Hirano had flushed, and then they had all said good night and retired to separate rooms save for Busujima, who had remained on guard. Pity the shambling corpse that wandered too close.

Shizuka Marikawa watched Alice for several minutes, making sure the girl was truly asleep. She slept in the gaudy covers of a heart-shaped bed in the cleanest room of the filthy hotel. Part of her didn't want to leave the child by herself, even for a little bit, but Zeke, curled up next to her head would keep her safe.

Shizuka was grateful; she didn't want to waste this opportunity.

She made sure her always-present supply bag possessed the necessary… _supplies_ , and left the room. She wandered the hotel, searching for an empty room; these days privacy was a virtue. To the teens, for whom young-adulthood was practically around the corner by now, she might have seemed simply their drowsy albeit knowledgeable school nurse, but Shizuka Marikawa was still a woman. She was a woman who had needs.

It didn't take long to find an unoccupied hotel room, this one France-themed complete with Eiffel tower wallpaper and long-dried out candles. She paid the gauche decorum no mind, immediately slipped off her jeans and crawled onto the bed, supply bag in hand.

She took care to avoid crushing any of the vital medicine within and withdrew two items she had scavenged earlier while the group had been sweeping the building: the first was a bottle of lube, martini-flavored, and the second was a translucent, purple dildo made out of flexible silicone.

Shizuka eyed the phallus and licked her lips. She had been craving this for weeks; the occasional release just wasn't enough. She rolled over on the bed, spread her legs and ran a finger over her damp, silk panties. She had been wet for close to an hour now, waiting for this chance. She massaged herself, rolling back her head and sighing in bliss. With the dildo she teased her lips. She licked the toy from base to tip and took it in her mouth, sucking on it eagerly as she worked herself through her panties.

She bucked her hips and moaned past the phallus in her lips. Part of her wanted to make this chance last forever, but she had been denied true pleasure for too long and her self-control had eroded. She continued to slick the toy with her saliva, and with deft precision she moved her panties aside and spread her moist folds.

She briefly lamented how long it had been, but the toy inside her felt so good, so huge as it pushed inside her that the thought quickly vanished from her mind. She shoved her fingers in her mouth, partly to keep from crying out and alerting the others, and partly to help simulate the fantasy of a man aggressively taking her. Her eyes closed, and her hand gripped one massive breast as she pumped herself.

* * *

One floor up, Takashi Komuro breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned the Benelli shotgun against the windowsill of the gaudy hotel room and collapsed onto the bed, immediately stripping to his boxers. Sometimes he wasn't sure what was worse: the zombie apocalypse that had annihilated civilization as he had known it, or surviving said apocalypse with the help of not one, nor two, but several smoking hot women.

It was like he had to masturbate every night just to keep himself sane. But tonight he had privacy, even a salvaged bottle of lube, so tonight he would take his time. He gripped himself between his hands and began to stroke slowly, thinking of which of his striking comrades he wanted to indulge his imagination with tonight.

There was always Rei: long legs, doe eyes, and of course she always conjured within him memories of his life before the end. When all he could think about was her, and how he had missed his chance to pound her into the mattress.

There was Saeko, and ever since that night in the temple he hadn't been able to get her out of his head. There had been a few more nights between the two of them, but they were few and far between, and always on Saeko's terms; if she hadn't been on guard duty, he would probably have walked into her room and for the first time, taken her then and there. Forcefully: the way she liked it.

There was Saya, and though Takashi had fantasized about shutting the twin-tailed tsundere up with his cock before, it felt wrong: Ever since Kohta had received some one-on-one instruction from Rika, Saya had been chasing him almost obsessively.

And then there was Ms. Marikawa, and just the thought was at once both taboo and intoxicating. She was the school nurse: a teacher. A teacher he had fantasized about countless times before the end, but after traveling with, fighting alongside and being treated by her, Takashi felt like it was immoral to fantasize about the lewd things he would do to the buxom nurse.

Immoral maybe, but at least the sin would be confined to his head.

He reached for the bottle of lube and imagined Shizuka Marikawa straddling his length, unclipping a too-small bra, and setting her massive mounds free.

* * *

She couldn't help it; Shizuka let slip a high-pitched moan as she felt the lubricated toy enter her ass. She bit her lip, desperate to silence herself as the sensation threatened to overwhelm her. Even so, the thought of one of her former students walking in on her and finding their school nurse sodomizing herself brought a heat to her cheeks somewhere between humiliation and desperatation.

As she reached her other hand down and worked her clit she wondered who it would be: a flustered Saya Takagi? Or perhaps the fearless leader of their group, Takashi Komuro? She was depraved, thinking no- _hoping_ that her students would find her like this. She would beg them not to tell the others, for the shame would be too much to bear, and then Komuro would demand to have her for himself, whenever and however he wanted…

The thought sent a small orgasm through her, and she arched her back and gasped in silent bliss. She slipped a finger, wet with herself, between her lips, but the lack of clitoral stimulation was already sorely felt. Or _not_ felt, specifically. She needed another pair of hands. She needed a real cock, from a real man, with his words next to her ear and his hands on her breasts and in her mouth.

What better place than a love hotel? What better man than the Takashi Komuro, his raging hormones having taken him right into adulthood, his fearless drive pulling their group through Hell for close to a year now, and his stress levels visibly higher than any healthy young adult should have to endure? He deserved something very special for his efforts.

And she needed more than release. She needed to get fucked.

* * *

Takashi sighed, and his nearly numb hand flopped down onto the bed. Even after working on himself for nearly twenty minutes he still couldn't finish, as the stresses of the day had left him far too winded. His eyelids were heavy and he was fighting to remain awake even as he fought to get himself off, and to think he probably wouldn't have another opportunity for release like this one for months.

The thought made him angry, but he was too exhausted to care. The sheets he laid on felt softer than clouds beneath his weary limbs…

* * *

…When Takashi came to, he was too alert to have drifted off for longer than a few minutes. There were fingers on his cock, delicate and soft, and they were not his. For a single, confused second he wondered if he was in the midst of a particularly vivid wet dream, but a particularly pleasant thumb gliding across his tip brought him gasping back to reality.

Ms. Marikawa straddled his knees, her glorious body clothed only in her underwear as she stared at him and licked her lips. Every stroke of her hand on him caused her breasts to bounce lightly, barely contained within her lacey bra.

"Ms. Marikawa!" he gasped, his face turning red.

"You're hard, Takashi…" she giggled, "Did you fall asleep thinking of me? You naughty boy…"

"Um, well…"

The lie died on his tongue. He couldn't remember the last time he had been this embarrassed, but her hand on him felt so _fucking_ good. He groaned involuntarily.

"You can call me Shizuka tonight," she said, "You've been looking so tense lately; it's not good for your health."

She leaned forward, and her bountiful bosom threatened to smother his rapidly reddening face.

"Being a nurse, I think I should… _examine_ you, just in case."

She guided her hand in a coiling motion against his dick, and he had to fight to keep his eyes from rolling back in his head. He wanted this. He wanted this and it was wrong. He was wrong.

It was like fate was playing a sick joke on him; even after he had tried to orgasm to the thought of cumming all over Shizuka's tits, and _failed_ , she was now here in the flesh with his cock in her hand, her breasts against his face, and he couldn't even summon the courage to take her.

In that moment she faltered briefly.

"Takashi," she pulled back, "If you don't…"

She never got to finish. Takashi tried not to think as he raised himself on his elbows and kissed her. There was one thing that more terrifying than acknowledging he was a deviant and making due on his fantasies, and that was missing his chance to.

He would have been crazy to turn down this opportunity. His cock was twitching in Shizuka's hand as she moaned into the kiss, slowly stroking him up and down. He leaned back and reached to pull her on top of him. With his other hand he went to grab a handful of her breast, but she sat up with a grin, breaking the kiss, and his hand grabbed empty air.

He instantly reddened, stammering.

"Ah, sorry! I-"

"You are such a naughty boy," she teased, "I guess we'll have to make things more exciting."

She shuffled back across his legs, over his knees, and ducked her head down low; above her blonde locks Takashi could see her curvaceous rear barely contained by her panties.

So distracted was he by the glorious sight that he only noticed Shizuka's head dipping for his dick moments before her soft mouth enveloped him, and as soon as he realized this was actually happening he bit down and bucked his hips to keep from finishing immediately.

Shizuka moaned an amused sound as he bucked into her mouth, and she slowly slipped off of him with a pop.

"You're impatient, huh?" she laughed.

Before he could respond she took him in again, and he breathed a curse. It was actually happening: Shizuka Marikawa had his cock in her mouth. If Takashi were to add up the amount of times he had brought himself to orgasm imagining this, it still would not compare to the actual sight of her glorious body before him and the feeling of her supple lips and tongue upon him.

With something akin to horror he realized he would not last long; he had been masturbating just minutes earlier, and already he could feel himself rapidly approaching. He debated fighting it out, but not for long. He gave in to the moment; Shizuka had moved her hair to one side of her head, and he watched himself disappear inside her mouth every time she bobbed downward. It was a short trip, but what a glorious one it had been…

"W… W-wait!"

Takashi was too late; he forgot to warn Shizuka the moment before he exploded between her lips. She squealed, surprised but not deterred, and she clamped her lips down onto him as he bucked and rocked, breathless. She stayed on him until he had emptied himself into her mouth, and he breathed raggedly as she sat up and wiped her lips with a sly grin.

She swallowed audibly and spoke, "That was quick; and I was just getting started…"

Takashi's cheeks burned.

"So was I!" he said, "I was just… warming up."

"I know; a man your age should be ready again in no time."

Shizuka leaned back down. She placed her hands on either side of Takashi's head, her bra centimeters from his face.  
"These clothes are so tight!" She whined melodramatically with a wink, "I can barely breathe!"

Takashi couldn't help but smirk; it was cheesy, like a porno circa 1980-something, but somehow it didn't matter as much when he was actually about to fuck his hot school nurse. He reached for her bra clip, lazing his fingers along her waist and up her back, and as he drew forth sounds of elation from her he wished his classmates were alive to hear about this.

He freed her glorious chest from its lacey prison and tossed the garment aside. He tried not to let it show on his face but he was awestruck; sure, he had imagined them before, but Shizuka Marikawa's bountiful breasts were naked and round so close to his face that he felt a pink, perky nipple brush his lips.

She went to speak, but he grabbed them in his hands almost on impulse and her sentence became a cry of pleasure. He squeezed them and watched in wonder as they compressed and contoured around his fingers. Shizuka made no moves to stop him, only mewing in bliss and whispering his name between desperate pants; her voice alone made him hard, and he felt her panties graze his length. She raised herself up to provide a better view of her assets and he followed.

His thoughts raced, and through the chaos he shot forward and latched his mouth onto a nipple. He rolled it between his tongue and lips and Shizuka threw her head back in a silent gasp. Her voice seemed to stick in her throat for a moment before slipping out in a sharp squeal, and he felt her quiver against his dick.

 _Did she just cum!?_ He thought.

His conjecture was cut short; she shoved him by the shoulder back down to the bed, and for a second he thought he had gone too far.

She leaned back, her lips parted, and she hooked two slender thumbs around her panties and peeled them down. It was a sight so beautiful he lacked the words to describe it: he watched, speechless, and Shizuka made the necessary adjustments to her legs, and peeled her panties free of her hips. Her chest bounced buoyantly with every breath, her lips parted, her eyes gazed half-lidded in lust, and her entire body trimmed and toned by a life on the move, was completely naked before him. While he admired her, he realized that not minutes earlier he had emptied his seed into her mouth, and the thought brought heat to his cheeks.

But it was incomparable to the burning that followed. The stacked nurse smiled and spun around, reverse-straddling him. She moved her shapely, nude butt closer to him, and as she lowered her head he felt her breasts press against his stomach. A pink glint between her cheeks caught his eye, and only as she wiggled herself closer did he discern the inserted butt-plug between her cheeks.

He was rock-hard, and still, he wondered if he was merely dreaming; his bombshell school nurse being into anal play resembled his filthy pubescent fantasies too closely for it to be reality. The implications tore through his mind as she lowered her rear to his face.

"You want more of my mouth, huh?" he wondered.

"Yes, please!"

Even as the words left his mouth, it was hard to believe he had spoken them aloud. Still, a man made good on his promises. He tasted her sex with abandon and ambitious intent; he wondered if he could bring an obviously experienced woman to orgasm with the same techniques that had pleasured no woman but Saeko, but he would try.

And then he felt her mouth on him again. He gripped her ass, she moaned against him, and in tandem they worked on one another. She tasted like foreign fruit, pungent but sweet, and he felt her tongue work on him from an angle he had never experienced before. She bobbed, out of sight on his cock while he pushed his tongue to its limits between her slick folds.

He recalled the feeling of being inside a woman, wondered if Shizuka would feel any different, and from there his thoughts wandered to how her other hole would feel; even the pain-loving Saeko had not allowed him to fuck her ass before, they had not had nearly enough opportunities to indulge in nor merely discuss such things, but tonight Shizuka Marikawa was literally in his hands. Her boobs were pressed against his stomach, and her lips were on his cock. Tonight he would find out.

Before he lost the courage he took hold of the plug in her and pulled. He spanked her ass as he extracted the toy with a pop, and the sound resounded in tandem with a surprised squeak from the nurse. Hesitantly he stroked the hole above his nose even as he lapped at her sex, and it was a few seconds before she dug in her bag and passed him a bottle of lubricant with fingers quivering in pleasure. He took the bottle and slicked his fingers. He moved in swirling motions over her asshole, and with some difficulty he maneuvered his fingers between his face and fingered her. Her moans were pleasant, and he felt her tense around him as he gave her ass another smack.

They pleasured one another with lips and tongues and occasionally one of them would take a moment to breathe and use their hands. Shizuka stroked Takashi, moaning through her unoccupied mouth and licking his balls, and he fingered her between bouts of tongue work on both her holes.

"You're such… a dirty man!" she squealed happily.

"You're… the one who snuck in here."

He smacked her butt once more, and he twitched in her grip as she cried out.

"Now you're not getting away!"

He hoped his dirty talk wasn't taking things too aggressively, but his fears were unfounded.

"Fuck me Takashi Komuro!"

She turned her head to look at him with lustful eyes, "However you want to take me: I'm yours!"

His hesitation, while present, was short-lived. He dragged himself out from under her, and the tip of his cock grazed her soft breast. He grabbed her hips and guided her onto her back, and they gazed into one another's eyes. Even as he lined himself up, and he brushed the soaking lips of Shizuka's sex, Takashi still felt the urge to pinch himself and make sure he wasn't dreaming.

"You have no idea how many times I've thought about this…" he said.

Shizuka looked smug as she put a finger to her lips.

"Oh? Was it a lot?"

"You could say that."

"Well then what are you waiting for? It's rude to keep a lady wai-ahhhh!"

She squeaked as he pushed inside her, spreading her walls snugly around him. Typical manners would dictate that he take things slowly at first, with a few deliberate, deep thrusts to start things off so he didn't finish prematurely and to warm his partner up. But he had already come once, and even buried up to his balls in Shizuka's tight warmth it would be a few more minutes before he was even capable of a second orgasm.

Perfect.

He held onto her hips and fucked her at a moderate pace, but that soon gave way to faster, aggressive thrusting. Shizuka knew what she needed, and she pulled him into her with her long legs until he was railing her at a quick pace she found satisfactory.

She moaned in rhythm, eyes closed and her hands gripping the sheets above her head. Takashi watched her breasts heave as the force of his thrusts moved her on the bed, and without slowing he shifted his grip to her ribs, his thumbs under her mounds so he could feel every bounce.

Eventually he dipped low and planted his lips forcefully against Shizuka's, and she bucked into his in response. She threw her arms around his neck, and he slowed their pace to allow for deeper, more powerful thrusts. He wanted to feel every move he made into her, feel her breasts press against his chest, and to watch and listen as she panted and writhed in response.

They parted lips, and their foreheads touched slick with sweat as they breathed in rhythm. Takashi closed his eyes and simply felt and listened to her as they shared one another in the most beautiful of human rituals. For now, this was all there was.

But he knew how long he could hold on, and if he didn't take a moment he wouldn't get to finish this the way he wanted to.

He pulled out slowly, savoring the feeling of her even as he withdrew. Even before he grabbed her hips Shizuka caught on, and she rolled over onto her knees and elbows, her perfect ass in the air.

"I wonder what's next?"

She looked back at Takashi and gave her butt a gentle wiggle.

He smirked and found the bottle of lube somewhere among the tossed sheets.

"Before tonight I didn't know you were such a dirty woman," he teased, "But that's not a problem."

She arched her back, moaning and swaying her butt as Takashi slicked her asshole with lube; he couldn't resist stroking himself, realizing he was about fulfill the fantasies of almost every boy at his former high school and fuck the bombshell school nurse in the ass. As he slipped a finger into her and watched as she _shivered_ in bliss, lips parting silently, he wondered if this would go down in history as the greatest moment of his life.

He took one knee, lined himself up, and entered slowly. She balled the sheets within her fists as he penetrated her; she was so tight and hot it made him want to explode then and there. Still, he took notice of her tense fists and the way she clenched around him with some concern.

"Should… should I-"

"Don't you dare!" she gasped, "Harder!"

Well, he didn't need to be told twice.

He groaned as he pulled back, and then into her, going deeper than before. He grabbed her ass in his hands and fucked her steadily, careful to savor this for as long as possible before he inevitably went out with the best orgasm of his life. Shizuka's moans were ragged and high-pitched. She lowered her head to the sheets and bit down, clenching the sheets between her teeth and dampening them with her saliva.

He spanked her round ass and she panted desperately past the sheets her mouth.

"You like me fucking you, huh?"

She moaned loudly, and he increased his pace; her teeth were strained, but her eyes were closed calmly in pure ecstasy. She pushed back, meeting his every thrust, and soon he was drilling her without mercy. If she needed it, she would tell him. He kept up his pace for a solid minute without breaking rhythm, and her cries grew more pronounced.

She tightened and clenched around him, and she released the sheets from her mouth with a strained cry of rapture.

" _I'm cumming!"_

The words were barely intelligible, but they could have been in Turkish and Takashi would still have understood her; the quivering of her legs and the clenching of her muscles around his cock spoke a language all their own. Inspired, he spanked her and fucked her deeper, harder, and she bucked her body in response.

"Oh yeah?" he asked, "Who made you?"

"You did!"

"Did you cum with my cock in your ass?"

"Yes! I'm a filthy whore and I love it! Fuck me!"  
Takashi would have responded but the surge of blood to his cock stole the words from his tongue. On top of everything, talking dirty to his school nurse like this was about to send him over the edge. He plunged into her, balls-deep, grabbed a fistful of her hair, and with a hitched breath, he emptied everything he had inside her as she wailed a high-pitched shriek of pleasure.

Their bodies shuddered in tandem. A wave of fatigue washed over Takashi, mixed with the pleasant, ephemeral afterglow of release. He carefully removed himself from Shizuka with a pop, and she moaned gently. He collapsed, and now that the moment was passed he felt slightly out of place. Shizuka had fallen onto her side, and she wiggled around to face him. A lazy smile adorned her pleasant features.

"So I'm…" Takashi started. He looked away.

"I'm sorry for some of the things I said…"

"Why?" Shizuka yawned, "Say them more next time."

"Next… Wha… really?"

There was no response at first. Shizuka's eyes were closed.

"This bed is so comfortable…" she trailed off.

Takashi looked out the window, and then back at the sleepy Shizuka; the way the moonlight hit her skin through the window cast her every contour in picturesque shadow.

He sighed, "Well… the others will notice you're here with me," he said regretfully, "Maybe you should head back to your room."

Shizuka's eyes fluttered open as she squinted at him.

"Kicking me out?" she accused with a sly grin, "I can't walk after something like that. I want to sleep here."

It was a statement. Not a question.

He could have argued, but it wouldn't have done any good. For either of them.

"It can't be helped," he sighed with a smile, "You wore me out though, so I hope you're not expecting round two tonight."

"No…"

Shizuka yawned again, "But I am expecting a pillow."

They curled into one another's naked forms beneath the covers. Though Shizuka was taller than him, she leaned her head on Takashi's chest, underneath his chin within his arms. He rested his head in her hair and again looked to the window.

Shizuka's chest moved gently against him with every breath she took. Sleep would claim him soon, but even as he let the fatigue settle in he couldn't remember a time, even before the end, in which he had felt this serene. The feeling of her skin against his, her steady breathing in tandem with the rise and fall of her bosom was calming. Perhaps even at the ends of the world, happiness was not dead. Humans could still find comfort in one another, through love and companionship. The thoughts followed him to a fitful sleep, a smile upon his lips.

There would be consequences to this, but he would deal with them tomorrow.

* * *

 **2 months later**

An average residential street just outside Tokyo was home to hundreds of apartments, all of them desolate save for unit 345.

Through the window of this particular unit, one would have been able to glimpse tanned, bare flesh through a gap in the curtains, and within the walls Rika Minami gasped in unbridled pleasure, naked as the day she was born while she rode Takashi Komuro to orgasm for the fifth time that day.

She leaned forward and kissed Shizuka Marikawa, and she let their lips linger before pulling away, panting.

"I bet he's enjoying this," she breathed before looking downwards, "Aren't you, you lucky stud?"

Takashi couldn't respond; an insatiable Shizuka Marikawa was currently riding his mouth. His lips were dry, his jaw sore, and he would not have traded the wet pussy upon his lips for anything in all the world. In response to Rika, he offered an enthusiastic high five, and she managed to smack his hand before resuming the grinding of her muscled hips on him.

"I know I said… I owed you one for keeping her safe," she panted, "But this one's on me!"  
"We should trade places soon," Shizuka offered, "He's so skill-kyaa!"

In the interim months, Takashi had become very knowledgeable regarding the most efficient ways to bring Shizuka to orgasm. He still, however, could not decide on a favorite. Rika would be a new experience, but given the amount of times she had sucked him off and let him cum inside her since Shizuka had told her about their night together, he would be happy to oblige.

"Come here," Rika commanded, nearly breathless.

Shizuka clambered off of his face, and Takashi watched, catching his breath, as she maneuvered behind Rika. The nurse fondled her friend's tan breasts, turned her head, and kissed her deeply. They made out even as Rika left his dick and traded places with Shizuka, and Takashi could only grin. He would have pitied Kohta as well, if his friend hadn't been getting it on with Saya, and possibly Rei, downstairs.

And to think: he had a date, of sorts, with Saeko a few hours from now as soon as the swordswoman awoke. As Rika Minami lowered herself onto his face, and Shizuka onto his cock, he couldn't help but muse: one year plus in, and life during the apocalypse wasn't half bad.


End file.
